


Masks

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 08:17:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15506145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: Will and Hannibal go to a masked ball and find that some masks are very revealing.





	Masks

It was Hannibal’s idea of course. He wanted them to go to a masked ball at the house of one of his wealthy friends. Will thought it would make a good opportunity to see Hannibal let his guard down and spill some secrets. So Hannibal got him to a thought to make costumes, since he would not buy ready mades. For Will he decided on a Harlequin costume, a trickster would suit him well. Hannibal himself went for a red devil costume complete with horns and tail.  
“A bit obvious, isn’t it?” Will said.  
“Sometimes one defies expectations by fulfilling them, “ Hannibal said with a swish of his tail.  
“You look..stylishly sinful,” Will said and grabbed the tail.  
Hannibal let him do so, and winked at him though his mask.

 

*  
“You are the very devil, dottore,” said a woman dressed as Colombina. She was the hostess.  
“Yes,” Hannibal said and smiled.  
“Can two men dance?” Will asked.  
“A trickster and a devil can,” Hannibal said.  
Will let himself be led to the dance floor where a mermaid danced with Elvis.  
“Are you having fun?” Will asked as Hannibal enveloped him in his red arms.  
“I am. Perhaps the masks allow us more freedom to be ourselves.”  
“Yes. By pretending to be what we are we are free to avoid any consequences of it. “  
“Indeed. It’s quite liberating to be Lucifer openly for once.”  
“You are human, Hannibal.”  
“And you are perceptive of my many flaws. Perhaps the only one who ever has been.”  
“Are you flirting with me?”  
“Always.”  
“I should like to have sex like this,” Will said teasingly.  
“With me.”  
“Of course. Who else?”  
“I could arrange that. Here even.”  
“How? “  
“I have a key to the master bedroom.”  
“Are you sleeping with Colombia?”  
“Not for a long time, but I had a copy made of her key.”  
“Did you plan to take Alana here?”  
“No. She does not share your love for subterfuge.”  
“Lead on then, my devil.”

*  
The room was richly furnished and a picture of John Milton adorned the walls.  
“We will leave traces,” Will said.  
“Maybe.”  
Will sighed. It was possible Colombina was watching them or taping the event to come.  
He found he did not mind.  
“She’s watching isn’t she?” he said.  
“She might be,” Hannibal said and kissed him.  
Will answered it passionately.  
He let himself be partially undressed and took the tail into his mouth.  
They fucked loudly and uncaring for who saw.  
Will felt his orgasm tear through him as his devil licked at his left nipple.  
“My clever little trickster,” Hannibal said and Will wondered whom the trick was really played on. Will did not mind if it was him.

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.amazon.co.uk/Harlequin-Jester-Black-White-Costume/dp/B0055HUIR8  
> I had something like this in mind for Will's costume. Only fancier of course.  
> https://www.amazon.com/InCharacter-Costumes-Mens-Dashing-Devil/dp/B0050ALJWI  
> A fancier version of this with a tail and half-mask for Hannibal.


End file.
